oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the protagonist of OMC. Appearance Originally, Ben was a stick figure with brown Bieber hair and a colorless Omnitrix on his wrist. After his redesign, he had a square body with a solid green shirt. His Omnitrix was green. After getting his new Omnitrix, his shirt and Omnitrix, as well as his eyes, became purple. His investigation clothes consist of a brown trenchcoat and detective cap (and only those). On days off, he wears his UAF shirt, which is now torn up and covered in food stains. As an Anodite, he looks identical to normal Ben, but all purple with a pink outline. 10 year old Ben was shorter than 17 year old Ben, but had a similar hairstyle. He wore a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle and had a grey Omnitrix. 11 year old Ben looked identical to 10 year old Ben. 12 year old Ben was shorter than 17 year old Ben and had a square mullet. He wore a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle. His Omnitrix was grey. 14 year old Ben was taller than 12 year old Ben and wore an orange Half Life shirt. His hair resembled 17 year old Ben's UAF Ben had neater hair and wore a black shirt and a green '10' jacket. His Omnitrix was green. OV Ben was identical to 17 year old Ben, but with a black shirt with a green stripe down the middle and a white 10. BIUD Ben is slightly taller and wears a green cape. His shirt is now light purple on the bottom. His Omnitrix is badge-style and is worn on a green belt. Powers Ben has no powers of his own, but he can use the Omnitrix to turn into hundreds of different aliens. History OMC OMC is a chronicle of Ben's adventures at 17. TAOO *In I'm Hungry, Obama ate Ben. *In Obama the Firefighter, Ben lit a building on fire because it reminded him of communism. *In Obama Goes Swimming, Ben invited Obama swimming, then gets shot. *In Obama's Birthday, Ben wished Obama a happy birthday. *In Zayn is Engaged, he used Eatle. *In Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril!, he helped Obama investigate Tiny Tim's disappearance, and he also killed Richard. *In The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance!, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. *In Goodbye Eatle, Ben fought Psyphon, but was blasted with anti-swag. *In Eatle's Farewell, Ben killed himself when Eatle died, but was brought back by Gaben. *In Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, he saved Obama from Evil Shocksquatch. *In MegaObama, he fought MegaObama with Humungousaur and BenMongo. *In Secret Stomach Message, he was bullied by PerkChuck. *In The Root of All Ehvil, he got kicked out of the Baumannatorium, then invited everyone there to watch TV. *In Never Say Never, he fought the EAgents. *In Hard 2 Face Reality, he was beat up by EAgents. *In Skurd Returns, he beat up Skurd. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1, he was sent to the Mad World by Good Maltruant. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2, he killed Mad Farquaad and left Mad Baumann in charge of the Mad World. *In Of Memes and Machos, he turned Macho into a meme to save Baumannville. *In Ultimate Ben, after whining about not having an Ultimate Form, he turned into Anodite Ben. *In Ultimate Humungousaur, he learns the truth from Ultimate Humungousaur, and is returned to human by Ferrick. *In JK Simmons 10, he became JK Simmons and did heroic deeds. Stick 10 *In Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks, Ben appeared with Lasagna Palace and nuked the S10 dimension's Milky Bucks before returning home. *In The United League of Stereotypes, Ben appeared to Stick 10 Ben in a vision and told him to kick Matt Ninesister's arse. *In Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots, Ben was one of several good Bens summoned by Paradox *In Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World, Stick 10 Ben dumped Ferrick 10, Diagon, and several S10 villains on Ben. Appearances OMC *All so far 10 Year Old Ben *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 11 Year Old Ben *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 12 Year Old Ben *My Little Baracky *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot *Death of An Hero *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *The Bold and the Americaful *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 14 Year Old Ben *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA AF Ben *Eh *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered UA Ben *Ferrick 10 *Buamann Takes Ogre OV Ben *Diagon Returns *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered 18 Year Old Ben *The Great Retcon (cameo) *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered TAOO *I'm Hungry *Obama the Firefighter *Obama Goes Swimming *Obama's Birthday *Zayn is Engaged *Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril! *The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance! *Goodbye Eatle *Eatle's Farewell *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *MegaObama *Secret Stomach Message *The Root of All Ehvil *Never Say Never *Hard 2 Face Reality *Skurd Returns *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 1 *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Jeff World: Part 2 *Of Memes and Machos *Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur *JK Simmons 10 Stick 10 *Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks *The United League of Stereotypes *Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots *Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to S10 World Gallery Ben2.png|Model Sheet Ben.png|Original Design Ben (12).png|12 years old Ben UAF.png|UAF Ben (Investigation).png|Investigation Clothes Ben (14).png|14 years old OV Ben.png|OV Ben (Shitty Clothes).png|UAF shirt BIUD Ben.png|BIUD Ben (10-11).png|10-11 years old Trivia *Ben's predator is Bencil *Ben lost his missing toe to gangrene. He didn't notice until a few days later when he found it in his bed. *Ben dislikes le wrong generation music defeners and has been known to ruthlessly bully them *Ben has a long-lost twin sister with the personality traits of a 13-year-old girl's poorly-written self-insert OC See Also *Ben Tennyson (Ferrick 10) *Ben 10 Quadrillion *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 11) *Ben 23 *Evil Ben *Stick 10 Ben *Momniverse Ben *Dick-Head Ben *Quaad Ben Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Guys Category:Ben's Team